As You Sow, So Shall You Reap
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Where Waterford is caught by a vengeful woman and subjected to torture. Warning: Torture, brutality, and gore.


_**This came out of nowhere while I was rewatching the Handmaid's Tale. **_

_**WARNING: This is a bit dark because it deals with mature scenes and gruesome surgeries. If you are sensitive to these topics and have a weak stomach, don't read.**_

* * *

Water splashed on Fred's body, jolting him awake. He gasped and looked around in panic until he registered the new environment he was in and where he was currently lying down on. He tried moving his neck, arms and legs, but found that they were shackled to the stainless steel table he currently on. He shuddered the moment he realized that he was in his boxers, the cold temperature hitting his skin with full force.

The light above the table came on, blinding him as he shut his eyes at the sudden glare. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light above him.

"I'm glad you're awake Mr. Waterford."

His head turned to the right where that voice came from and saw a woman in her late 50s standing not too far from him. She wore a doctor's coat and had a bucket dangling in her right hand, no doubt for the water she used to dump on him. She had a calm smile on her face as she stared down at the man strapped to the operating table.

Fred tugged at his restraints, but could not free himself. "What the hell is this?" he demanded as the woman set down the bucket and walked around the table in a leisure manner until she hovered above him with a feint smirk upon her face, like a predator assessing its prey before striking.

"You can call me Lilith. You don't know me, but I know you quite well Mr. Waterford." she stated with a menacing gleam in her eye. "You are one of the many people responsible for creating Gilead. For what purpose though, to be at the top of the food chain, twist religion into your own selfish means, raping and enslaving daughters of a nation just so you can 'solve' the fertility problem?" she let out a dry laugh, "Petty excuses for a very small man."

Fred was scared, but he refused to show it, "What do you want from me?" he yelled at Lilith as he tried to break free of his bonds.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't raise your voice against your elders Freddy, it's very disrespectful and rude." she said as though she was scolding a child who was having a temper tantrum.

Fred clenched his jaw at the woman who would dare mock him. "You can't keep me here! People are gonna come looking for me!"

Lilith remained irritatingly calm as she shook her head. "No. They won't. You see, Mr. Waterford, you're dead." she said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Fred's stomach dropped, "What are you talking about?"

Lilith chuckled under her breath as she leaned against the table. "It's quite simple. After I knocked you out, I set your house on fire and replaced you with a cadaver from my freezer." she paused as she allowed the information to sink into the Commander whose eyes widened at what she just told him. "Trust me, they're not gonna look for someone who is already dead and six feet under." she threw in his face just to add insult to injury.

"You're lying." Fred shook his head before he started screaming for help, struggling to get out of his bonds. Lilith took a step back and watched him scream himself hoarse until he slumped against the table in exhaustion.

"Are you quite finished?" Lilith asked, receiving a glare in return. "Good. Screaming for help is a waste of your time, the others have already figured that out upon waking up here." she said as she began pacing around the room. Feeling Fred's questioning look, she answered, "Your not the first rapist of a Commander I brought here...and your wife is not the first delusional evil cunt either."

Fred's eyes widened, "Serena."

Lilith smirked, "You married a beautiful woman, face of an angel, heart of a demon." she turned back to Fred, "She suits you, truly a match made in Hell."

Fred's eyes blazed with anger, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing you haven't already done to the female population." she shrugged, "Although, we do things..._much worse_ to the monsters deserving of punishment." she added with an evil glint in her eye.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Fred yelled, but Lilith was unfazed. "I can't promise that. She's probably alone with my men. Many of them are Fathers and husbands to the women you enslaved into Handmaids." She stood over him again with an evil smirk on her face, "Tell me Mr. Waterford, what happens to a beautiful woman who is responsible for the loss and heartache a man suffers and grieves from? Especially when that same woman...held his daughter down so you could rape her?"

Fred was afraid to know the answer to that terrifying question. Lilith didn't need his answer before she opened up the laptop that was on a table next to them and turned up the volume for Fred to hear screams and grunts coming from the screen. Fred's blood froze at what he saw playing on the screen; there, in the middle surrounded by men, sustaining open wounds from whippings and bruises was Serena Joy. She was completely bare, crying and screaming for them to stop as men mounted her, beat her and slapped her around brutally. One by one, never ending, never stopping, even as she was covered in filth and blood.

Lilith paused the screen at Serena being forced to look at the camera, hands brutally fisted her hair as though they were ready to tear it off her scalp. "You fucking monster." Fred snarled out at Lilith for what her men did to his wife.

"Now don't act all high and mighty Mr. Waterford. You've done so much more than what my men did to your wife." Lilith stated as she closed the laptop. "Many of the wives and aunts that are brought here are given a taste of their own medicine. They who have treated another without so much as a hint of humanity suffer their own mistreatment. Now they know how it feels to be treated as toys and animals."

"Why don't you just get it over with and kill us already?" Fred snarled out defiantly at the woman. But inside, he was terrified by what this woman will do to him.

"I don't like killing people unless I have legitimate reason to. Besides, how am I supposed to make you suffer once you're dead?" Lilith asked with her ever present smirk at Fred's fear and agitation.

Her eyes then turned hateful and angry as she stared down at Fred. "I truly despise you and your wife for what you created." she stated, "You built this disgusting world on the bodies of innocent people who've done nothing to you. All for what? Just so your pitiful wife could steal someone's baby?" she paused, "Your regime stole children from their Mothers. My children included. Daniel and Damien. Good descent men." She let out a shuddering breath as she shook with anger, "You killed my sons, enslaved their wives and stole their children, my Grandchildren from them. Such things can never be forgiven."

Lilith breathed out slowly to calm herself before she walked over to the tray that had surgical tools laid out neatly. "You know what's funny? You blame the infertility on the women, when in all actuality, it is the men that are unable to reproduce. It's quite a relief knowing you can't pass on your evil into an innocent child. But what pisses me off is that you continue doing what you do, even with the knowledge of your own sterility. While I may not be one to talk, but raping another man's wife while she's held down by your wife for the sake of religion is something that is truly unforgivable. Probably the biggest insult to God."

She picked up a surgical tool and turned it in her hand. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, there's this Gileadean punishment that takes a body part away from the person. What was it I wonder..." she pondered as she walked back over to Fred, "...ah yes... Redemption." she grinned evilly as Fred's eyes widen at what she just said.

The Commander began to shake all over when she started cutting away his boxers. "No you can't! Please! I'll do anything! Please!" Fred cried, begging the woman for mercy to spare him this agony.

Lilith threw away the cloth before she gagged Fred with a thick piece of cloth to silence his pleas. "Too late. A thousand innocent lives too late." she tied the cloth tightly around Fred's head and glared at him, "You won't want what you can never have." Fred's eyes popped out of his head as he shook all over.

"As you sow, so shall you reap." Lilith pulled away and picked up her tools to begin the procedure, making sure the process was slow and painful for the rapist. Little by little, she took away that piece of flesh to add to her growing collection.


End file.
